


Crazy UC Stories and Making Up

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Making Up, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Nick putting the gun to Andy's head while they were undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy UC Stories and Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would happen if Sam found out that Nick had put the gun .to Andy's head

It'd been six months since Andy and Nick had been back from their UC op.  Sam had been with someone else when she came back but realized after two months that he was fooling himself.  They agreed to talk and work things out.  This day wasn't helping.  It was the anniversary of Jerry's death and everyone was gathered at the Penny for drinks that were flowing a little too well.

Dov had been downing tequilas a little too quickly when he slammed a shot glass down and said.  "Craziest UC moments!"

Andy scrunched up her face.  "What  _are_ you talking about Dov?"

He looked around at the table.  "I think we should share our craziest UC moments."

Most of them had had a shot at it.  Gail, Chris, and Dov were involved in a week long surveillance stint trying to help Guns and Gangs gather info on a club.  Gail had a few crazy experiences with some of the customers.

Nick raised his glass.  "Sure!  Why the hell not?"  He'd been drowning himself the last few weeks.  He was having a harder time adjusting; Gail was still being difficult and he wasn't happy with Andy and Sam.  On one of his many drunken nights he blurted out to her that he had feelings for her.  Their friendship hadn't quite been the same since because she said although she felt the same way she couldn't do that to Gail.   _And_ she still loved Sam, was still  _in love_  with Sam.  Their feelings for each other were merely because they had depended on each other for those six months.

Sam had paced himself and was barely feeling a buzz.  "Epstein, I don't think this is a good idea."

Nick scoffed and raised his drink.  "Ladies and gentlemen, Swarek has spoken."  In a mocking voice.  " _Swarek's too cool to share."_

Sam bit the inside of his cheek before clearing his throat.  He'd noticed the attitude from G.I. Joe since he and Andy decided to try again.  "Collins, I think you've had enough."

Nick shook his head and waved off Oliver as he tried to take his beer.  "I'll tell you what I've had enough of..."

Dov jumped right in.  "I think mine was the rookie scavenger hunt when I came back with all of that stuff.  I knew the guy; he had been a friend of my brother's.  Felt good getting him."

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "You did a great job on that one brother."

Chris laughed and nodded.  "Mine?  White pants."  Everyone busted out laughing.  "Those dang things were  _tight."_

Gail was trying to keep Nick calm.  "Watching Andy suck at trying to be a hooker."

Andy and Sam laughed at that.  Andy had had a few moments.  "Playing Edie and turning my back on Ricky when he had a gun on me."

Sam still cringed at that.  He cleared his throat and half smiled as he looked at her. "The Alpine Inn."

She blushed and nudged him.  Nick stood up abruptly, his stool slipping and crashing to the floor.  "You wanna know what mine was?"  There was an awkward silence and Andy prayed that he wouldn't share what she thought he would.  Sam  _still_ didn't know about it.  He slurred out.  "Well?"

Oliver patted his arm.  "Sure buddy.  Go ahead."

He looked at Andy.  "Mine was pointing a gun at my partner's head and pulling the trigger.  I would've thought you would've picked that one too  _partner_."

Andy flinched and Sam jumped up, growling.  " _You did what?"_

He laughed a little.  "You heard me Swarek!  I put a gun to your girlfriend's head and pulled the trigger."

Andy was standing up between them now, her hand on each of their chests to try to calm them.  Sam's heart was pounding.  "Did you lose your damn mind?"

Andy couldn't believe Nick was doing this.  She hissed at him.  " _What is wrong with you?"_

Nick threw his hands up.  "I can't do this anymore Andy!"  He turned to Gail.  "I love you Peck, I really do but you make it impossible.  I keep trying and you keep pushing me away.  I don't know what to do anymore so I'm not.  You want me, you'll have to make the next move."  He turned to Andy and she held her breath.  "And you!  Why the hell are you letting him back in?  He broke your heart Andy.  _I'm_ the one that was there for you.  I was your break up buddy before we left.  I held you when you cried yourself to sleep after we were under.   _Me_ , _not him_.  He didn't give a damn.  Hell!  He even replaced you.  Why can’t you see how easy that was for him?"

Everyone was staring now.  It took everything Chris and Frank had to hold Sam back.  Andy took a deep breath.  "Nick, you've had too much to drink.  You need to go home and sleep it off before you really say something you can't take back."

There were a few  _too late's_ mumbled.  He shook his head.  "You feel it too Andy.  You know it."  He grabbed her and kissed her hard.

She was completely caught off guard by that and shoved him away.  "Nick!  What the hell?"

Oliver grabbed him and dragged him towards the door.  "You are definitely cut off brother."

Andy turned to Sam and he held up his hands before he walked off towards the back door.  Gail sat completely stunned.  " _Nothing_ happened between Nick and I.   _Nothing Gail._ All he did was talk about you.  I don't know what the hell is wrong with him and I'm sorry."

She jogged towards the back door and when she stepped out she found Sam pacing.  "Sam."

He held his hand up to her.  "Look, I...I  _know_  what being under is like.  I never went with a partner but..."  He took a deep breath and looked up at her.  "I umm...I know  _things_  can happen and I understand if it did.  I just...I need to know that...that this..."  He waved between them.  "That  _we_  are what you  _really_  want.  I can't...I can't go through you and another guy Andy."

She stepped into his space and put her hands on his chest.  "Sam, it's you.  It's been you since I tackled you and tried to kiss you."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  "Finally willing to admit it after all these years?"

She smiled and nodded.  "Yep.  Nothing happened with Nick outside of what we had to do for our role.  Yes our friendship changed and grew.  We only had each other all those months.  And yes there were some feelings that came out of it but I  _love you._  Nothing compares to that, to what we have."

He smiled and pulled her closer.  "That was kind of corny McNally.  Where'd you pick that up at?"

She bumped his chest with her fist as she stood on her toes and mumbled against his lips.   "Learned from the best, Hambulance."

He laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss.  "Funny."

He drove her home and walked her up to her door.  Andy unlocked it and turned back to him.  "I mean it Sam.  Just you and me."

He ran his fingers through her brunette locks, something he'd missed terribly while she was gone.  "Me too Mc...me too sweetheart."  They kissed for a few minutes before he pulled back.  "Ok.  I should go.  I'll pick you up in the morning."

Andy nodded as she chewed on her bottom lip.  "Ok.  I'll see you in the morning."  He started to step back.  "Sam, please don't be too hard on Nick.  Ok?  He's definitely going through something."

Sam kissed her again and nodded once, thinking to himself  _not likely._ "Goodnight."

He picked her up the next morning with a steaming cup of coffee and a warm chocolate croissant.  The ride in was relatively quiet.  He parted ways with her at the locker room doors and walked to the gun cage.  He caught sight of Collins coming in and he looked as bad as he should.

He watched as Andy walked out and stopped when she saw him.  They had a heated discussion and she walked off towards Parade.  He stayed in the gun cage killing time.  Oliver came in while he waited.  They chatted about everything but the night before except when he was asked how Andy was doing.

Oliver knew what Sam was waiting for and knew he should stop it but Collins kind of had it coming.  He liked G.I. Joe but he crossed a line.  He saw him coming and his steps faltered a little when he saw Sam in the cage.

Nick stood up a little straighter and held his head up.  "Sir's."  Sam stepped right up to him.  "Swarek."

Sam punched him in the face.  "I don't care how you feel about her but you never  _ever_  put a gun to your partner's head much less pull the fucking trigger."

Nick mumbled through his hand.  "I knew it wasn't loaded."

Oliver piped up this time.  "You of all people should know that doesn't matter."

Sam walked out and Oliver followed him to Parade.  Frank had already started so they took a place in the back.  "Swarek.  Shaw.  So glad you could join us."  He continued with assignments until Nick walked in the back.  "Collins, so glad you cou..."  He took stock of the rookie's bloody nose and knew where it came from, couldn't even blame Sam for it.  "...ld join us.  Looks like you've volunteered for Booking today."  Nick simply nodded.  “Alright people!  Serve, protect, and get yourselves together.  You have a job to do."

Sam stayed back as he watched Andy walk out to the coffee station.  She seemed happy regardless of what had happened the night before and he couldn't help but smile.  That is until Collins walked up to her.

Andy had been lost in thinking about putting things back together with Sam when she felt Nick beside her.  Just like everyone else, she knew where his bloody nose came from.  "You ok?"

She saw him nod.  "Andy..."

She shook her head and held up her hand.  "No Nick.  Just don't."  She sighed.  "Look, you know I love you but as a  _friend_ and  _only_  a friend.  Yes, there were some...feelings there but I love Sam.  I'm  _in_ love with Sam, always have been.  Just like  _you_  are in love with  _Gail._ "

He hung his head and whispered.  "I screwed that up again."

Andy nodded because he probably had.  "All you can do is try Nick."

He looked back up and stood up straighter.  "I know how I feel about you, how we feel about each other.  He put you through hell Andy and you deserve better.  You can say what you want but I know you feel it too."

Sam had been watching and doing a fair job with reading lips.  He held his breath through the whole conversation until Collins walked off.  Andy turned and smiled at him, holding up a coffee cup.  He nodded and started towards her.  He wouldn't bring up what he just saw unless she did.

Her smile got bigger as he stopped beside her.  " _Detective_ , sounds like you have had quite a day so far."

He nodded and took the offered coffee.  "Thank you."

She brushed her fingers across his and they both felt the jolt, stronger than ever.  "So umm..."  She chewed on her bottom lip.  "I was  _hoping_  you'd let me cook you dinner tonight."

He let out the breath that he'd been holding and smiled.  " _You_  want to cook for  _me_  McNally?"  She nodded.  "Hmm.  Do I get dessert too?"

She gasped a little and blushed.  " _Sam!"_

He chuckled and shook his head.  " _McNally."_ He said it like that first night but with something  _more._   "I would love to have dinner with you."

She bounced a little as she smiled up at him.  "Great!  That's...that's great!"

Oliver smiled at the reunited couple.  He gave them a moment before he yelled.  "Come on McNally!"

Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek.  "See you later.  Be safe."

She smiled big and kissed him quick.  "Bye  _Detective_!"

He could get used to that coming from her lips.  "Bye!"

Andy was happy to be riding with Oliver.  They settled in and hit the streets.  "Sam's letting me cook for him tonight."

Oliver had been their biggest supporter when she came back.  His face lit up at the news.  "That's great McNally!  Really great!"  He caught her smile.  "What are you cooking?"

She'd been thinking about that since she asked.  "I don't know.  Maybe spaghetti, it's one of his favorites."

Oliver nodded; remembering Sam always loved when Zoe sent leftovers.  "Great idea."  He drummed the steering wheel.  "So umm...you and Collins?  I know it's none of my business but..."

Andy had known he would ask.  "It's complicated."  She sighed.  "Absolutely nothing happened between us first off.  I guess you could say nothing physical anyway."  She shook her head.  "We had roles to play.  We only had each other for six months.  I would've met Sam that night but I needed to do it.  I needed to prove to myself that I _could_ do it.  I needed to go to give both of us space."  Oliver had gotten everything out of Sam one night when he'd had too many.  "He said he couldn't be a cop and be with me and blamed me for Jerry.  He broke my heart."  Oliver nodded. "I know he was hurting but..."

Oliver put his hand on her arm.  "We all were.  You had to carry pain for three people Andy.  I've known Sammy a long time.  He's never been a talker.  You changed him, for the better.  Losing Jerry was the hardest thing any of us has had to deal with.  It made the dangers of this job more real than they already were.  We all honestly thought it would be Sammy we'd lose that way.  You know, while he was under."  She nodded, remembering the Brennan debacle.  "Anyway.  You're the best thing that's ever happened to him and he knows it.  Just be patient with him ok?"

She would be.  "I'm not perfect either, have my own issues but I think we're finally ready to be perfect together."

That made him smile.  "Good."

The rest of shift went by quickly, she even saw Sam and Traci a few times.  Sam had a wink and a smile for her.  "We still on for tonight?"

She blushed and smiled.  "I hope so."

He nudged her.  "We're still on.  So?  What are you making me?"

She thought about teasing him, offering herself up as the main course.  Sam could read her like no other and chuckled at the cheeky grin.  "I was thinking your favorite would do."

He growled and narrowed his eyes.  "So you're gonna be the meal?"

Andy gasped and turned red.  " _Sam_!"

He moved closer and whispered.  " _Don't act like you weren't thinking it sweetheart."_

Her breathing was a little ragged having him so close.  She groaned.  " _How do you always do that?"_

He looked around and found no one was watching them so he caressed her cheek.  "You do it to me.  You can read me like no one ever has."

Andy shivered as his warm breath blew across her neck.  They had agreed to not have sex until they got to a better place.  Andy searched his eyes and hoped tonight would be the night they could move to the next step.

She could see Oliver was finishing up.  "Looks like we're done here.  So umm...I don't know if you want to come over right after shift or..."

He flashed his dimples.  "What do you want?"  She really couldn't think straight with him so close.  Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times.  He finally said.  "Just think about it and let me know."  He brushed her hand with his.

She found her voice when Oliver walked up.  "Ok.  I will."

Oliver smiled at them; it was like catching two kids making out.  "Alright you two, you'll have plenty of time for that stuff later.  We should get going McNally."

She was still in a daze.  "Uhh.  Y...yeah.  Ok."

Sam chuckled as he watched her walk away.  "Later McNally.

She smiled and waved as she climbed in the cruiser with Oliver.  A couple of hours later they were back at the barn.  She'd finished her reports, had changed and now she was looking for Sam.  He was sitting at his desk talking to Marlo.  Her heart rose up in her throat for a second as she watched them.

Sam could feel her close and looked around to find her outside his office.  The smile he had for her didn't seem to help the fact that he was talking to Marlo.  He nodded to Cruz and walked out with his bag.

Her heart was pounding so loud her ears were almost ringing.  He walked down the steps and stopped in front of her.  "Hey!"  His eyes raked over her.  "You look great.  Ready?"

Her eyes were still on his office which was empty now.  She spoke just above a whisper.  "Are you?"

He didn't even look back over his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled her ear.  "Been looking forward to this all day."  He felt how tense she was.  "I was saying goodbye.  She's transferring to 27."

It definitely wasn't what she had expected.  "Why?"

He kissed her temple.  "A Sergeant position has opened up over there and she wants it."  He shrugged.  "I was wishing her luck."  He felt her nod.  "Andy, you know..."

She turned and kissed him.  "How about we skip dinner?"

He hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a long time.  "You know I'm always a fan of dessert first."

They walked out to his truck, arms around each other.  Sam handed her the keys and she looked at him surprised.  "Sam?"

He flashed his dimples and shrugged.  "She's missed you."

Andy's smile nearly blinded him as she took the keys.  He opened the door and helped her in before walking around to the passenger's side.  They drove to her place in silence, hands twined together on his console.  He carried their bags up as he kept her hand in his.  Andy was nervous and he could feel her practically humming.

They stopped at her door and he pulled her to him.  "You know that all I want is to spend time with you, right?  Dinner is all it has to be."

She nodded and rose up on the tips of her toes to kiss him.  "I know."  She opened the door and pulled him in with her.  "Thing is, I want more."  He groaned when she wrapped herself around him and kissed him.  He had missed her more than he ever thought he would.  They skipped dinner and dessert, made up for all the time they'd lost.


End file.
